The present invention relates to a door lock using a mobile device as an input interface and, more particularly, to an electric door lock permitting use of a mobile device, such as a smart phone, a tablet computer, a personal digital assistant, or a notebook computer, as an identification information input source for executing an unlocking procedure on an outer operating device of the door lock.
Current door locks using electronic control generally utilize wireless techniques to transmit the identification information for unlocking purposes. In an example of a door lock system using a radio frequency identification (RFID) card, a transmitter must be mounted to an outer side of the door lock to continuously or intermittently transmit signals for searching for a user holding an RFID card for unlocking purposes. Thus, the transmitter consumes electricity continuously. Although an ordinary building can supply electricity to an electric door lock, a professional technician is required to take care of the wiring which can be handled during construction if the building is still under construction. As a result, most of the electric door locks available in the market use batteries as the power source instead of the indoor electricity.
However, the transmitter of the battery-powered electric door locks still continuously consumes the power of the batteries even in the standby state, and the electric door locks could not operate normally when out of electricity. Thus, the battery-powered electric door locks require frequent replacement of batteries, failing to provide use convenience.
Another type of electric door lock uses an input device, such as a keypad or a touch screen, to permit manual input of the identification information. However, the input device could leave trace to burglars due to frequent touching or pressing of some of the keys, causing safety risks.